


Nightmare

by AlixMason



Series: Mission:Insane [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mission:Insane, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/AlixMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes Harry from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mission:Insane on LiveJournal.
> 
> Also posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/660180.html

A scream pierced the darkness of the room. Draco was startled from his sleep by the cry. He scrambled around, eyes trying to adjust to the dark while he tried to assess if there was any potential threat. But the only thing out of sorts was Harry, laying next to him on the bed and thrashing around in the sheets.  
"Harry!" Draco said, nudging him gently on the shoulder. "Harry, wake up!" he said louder, pushing a little harder, trying to jar Harry from his nightmare.  
Still, Harry would not wake up. Draco sighed inwardly and sat up, dragging the blankets off of Harry. He watched as the other man shivered as the cool night air brushed over his skin. Gooseflesh broke out across the surface.  
"Harry!" Draco tried again, giving Harry a harsh shove on the shoulder.  
Harry rolled half off the bed, finally startling into wakefulness.  
"What? What? What's going on?" he asked, panicky and instantly alert.  
"Nothing, Harry. You were having a nightmare again. I couldn't wake you up. Figured you'd appreciate a few bruises rather than a hand print or a soggy mattress," Draco said, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Oh," Harry said, his fatigue slipping back into him as the adrenaline rush subsided. "Sorry about that. I take it I woke you, then?"  
"Well, it would have been kind of diffuclt to continue sleeping what with all of your screaming and thrashing about. You're lucky we don't have thin walls or close neighbors. I doubt they'd much appreciate you as an alarm clock in the middle of the bloody night."  
Harry swallowed, but stayed silent, looking a little ashamed as he glanced down at the bed. Draco sighed.  
"I'm sorry. That came out rather harsh. It's just been a busy week, and I'm a bit tired.  
"No, no," Harry said. "That's fine. I completely understand."  
"Still. I should have at least tried to be more understanding."  
"You do the best you can, Draco. We all do."  
"Come here," Draco said, holding his arms out wide in an inviting gesture.  
Harry crawled back onto the bed and settled himself against Draco's chest. Draco folded his arms around Harry, pulling him close. They lay back against the sheets and pillows, wrapped in each other's arms. They stayed like that for a bit, silent, just listening to each other's breathing. After a few minutes, Draco broke the silence.  
"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" he asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Maybe in the morning, yeah?"  
"Whatever you need, Harry," Draco said, soothingly. "Whatever you need."


End file.
